(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket frame, especially a basket frame that can be assembled quickly and adjusted in width so as to get more convenience in assembling process and improve the appearance of the basket frame.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The draw basket frame is usually used in the wardrobe, display window or various cabinets, such as shown in FIG. 1, the basket frame 20 being composed of a left side frame, a right side frame 201, a front side rod and a back side rod 202 connected to the left side frame and the right side frame 201. The left side frame and the right side frame 201 can be slid respectively on two sliding rails 203 which are installed on inner wall of the cabinet, thus the rectangular basket frame 20 can be drawn out from or pushed into the cabinet freely. The size of the hanging basket 8 is smaller than that of the basket frame 20 hung and can be hanged on the basket frame 20, the four corners of the hanging basket 8 having respectively a hanging hook 81 which can be hung on the front side rod and the back side rod 202 fo the basket frame.
However, the hanging hooks 81 extend out from the hanging basket 8, the hanging hooks may hook the clothes when the user is taking the clothes out from the hanging basket 8, further, the conventional basket frame 20 only can be equipped with the hanging basket 8, the other accessories, such as hanging rod or necktie box, can't be installed on the conventional basket frame 20. It is convenient for the user to utilize the conventional basket frame for installing various accessories.